chart_wars3fandomcom-20200215-history
DOUBLE LIVE TOUR 2009 "Ryuusei no Canaria"
DOUBLE LIVE TOUR 2009 "Ryuusei no Canaria" is the sixth headlining tour by DOUBLE. The tour began before the release of her fourth studio album bad girl, and contained a few new songs from the album on the dates before of it's release. Information As the tour began before the release of her fourth album, there were a few new songs on the tour. After the album's release the setlist was changed but the tour theme remained the same. The tour was divided in two legs, the first one contained dates at halls throughout Japan while the second leg contained dates only at domes, after the second leg finished two dates in Taiwan were scheduled. Those Taiwan concerts shared the same stage as the dome tour in Japan. Some other songs that wasn't included on bad girl appeared on the tour. The hall tour stage was designed by MASAO while the dome tour stage was designed and produced by Maycon Narenoraid from RazorGripe. Setlist Hall Tour Setlist: 15/09 to 30/10 # OPENING ~Emotions~ # Everlasting # believe in us # I'm LOVIN' YOU # Shiawase (しあわせ; Happy) # don't take your love away # Taiyou (太陽; Sun) # Hoshi (星; Star) # THANK YOU # Hitoiro (一色; One Color) # Tenshi (天使; Angel) # a little pain (Original: OLIVIA) #; Encore # sweet love # I'm not really lookin' # Southern Hummingbird Setlist: 03/11 to 18/01 # OPENING ~Emotions~# BOYFRIEND # Hoshi (星; Star) # before the time # believe in us # sweet love # Leaving u # This close # don't take your love away (A cappella version) # Tenshi (天使; Angel) # INTERMISSION # fake star # bad girl # FREAK LIKE ME~MOVE YA BODY~LOCKED UP # Nikki (日記; Diary) # Ryuusei no Canaria -DAISHI DANCE remix- (流星ノカナリア -DAISHI DANCE remix-; Canaria Meteor) # Dust Bowl Children # Change myself #; Encore # Fatal MISTAKE # THANK YOU # bad girl Setlist: 22/01 to 28/02 # OPENING # Emotions # Aishuu to Ballad (哀愁とバラード; Sorrow and Ballad) (Original: ACO) # frozen sea # BOYFRIEND # Tenshi (天使) # Nikki (日記; Diary) # Wish # fake star # GLAMOROUS SKY # BLOOD # Kimi ga (キミが; You) # Ryuusei no Canaria (流星ノカナリア) # ROCK THE PARTY # caramel # This close # bad girl #; Encore # THANK YOU # Dust Bowl Children # Yume no Shizuku (夢のしずく; Dare to Dream) Dome Tour and Asian Tour # OPENING ~bad girl~ # ROCK THE PARTY # Yume no Shizuku -DAISHI DANCE remix- (夢のしずく -DAISHI DANCE remix-) # frozen sea # Ryuusei no Canaria (流星ノカナリア) # MOVE YA BODY # LOCKED UP # FREAK LIKE ME (MONDO GROSSO Remix) # bad girl # fake star # Dance # GLAMOROUS SKY~BLOOD # TRICK Me # before the time # Call Me # CRAZY 4 U # THANK YOU (DJ WATARAI Remix) # Winter Love Song # Leaving u # sweet love # Wish # Jimmy # don't take your love away # believe in us # Tenshi (天使) # Emotions # Nikki (日記) #; Encore # CAN'T FORGET UR LOVE♥ # Dust Bowl Children # This close # Zankoku na Tenshi no Thesis (残酷な天使のテーゼ) (original: Takahashi Yoko) Shows Broadcasts and Recordings The November 12th concert at Tokyo Kokusai Forum Hall A was recorded and broadcasted through the pay-channel WOWOW on February 21, 2009. A DVD for the hall part of the tour was released on April 6th, 2009, DOUBLE LIVE TOUR 2009 "Ryuusei no Canaria" ~hall side~ contained the countdown concert on December 31st at Tokyo Bay NK Hall in Chiba. On July 27th, the April 26th concert at Tokyo Dome was broadcasted through the same channel as the February one. A DVD for her first Asian tour was confirmed to be released somewhere by the end of 2009 and the beginning of 2010, containing footage from the June 30th at Stadium of Singapore. It was originally meant to contain footage from her Taiwan concert and meant to be released in November of 2009. Category:2008 Tours Category:2009 Tours Category:DOUBLE Tours